Skylox: A New Beginning
by rachel4eva7
Summary: This is a Skylox story. No need to explain.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)I'm back with a story. This is a Skylox story. I do ship them. But I ship their skins. I do say their actual names. I don't feel like changing their names to their ingame names because I'm a lazy poop. :3 Anyway, enjoy the story, blah blah blah. Reviews are all I ask. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sky and Deadlox were doing a parkour map together as usual. The map, like always, was made by Bodil40.  
"BODIL40!" Screamed Sky at the top of his lungs. Thankfully it was just Deadlox and Sky in the world so nobody would hear Sky's obnoxiousness.  
"If your done screaming then lets start this map!" Ty said jokingly. Ty had a secret. No one knew what it was. Only Ty knew. Ty had a secret crush on Adam. He didn't know why. Maybe it was Sky's perfect, curly, brown hair. Or his eyes that were hidden by his dark sunglasses. Or maybe it was his perfect smile that always revealed his pearly, white teeth.  
While Deadlox thought about Adam, he totally spaced out and was jumping around, almost missing jumps. He got so carried away in his thoughts that he missed a jump over lava. He was left dangling from one arm over the hot magma. Sky saw this and quickly parkoured back to his friend.  
"Deadlox, grab my hand with your free one!" Sky said. Deadlox grabbed his friends hand. It was so soft. Sky pulled him back up into the block.  
"Ty! Why weren't you paying attention? You should be mo-" he was cut off by Ty crashing his lips onto Adams. Adam quickly pushed him off.  
"What the heck Ty? What was that for?" Sky blushed furiously.  
"I-I-I-I like you. M-more than a f-friend Adam. I-I was afraid that you wouldn't like me if I told you that I loved you." Ty stumbled out of his mouth. Sky stood there in shock.  
"I-I like you too. No, I love you. I was afraid to tell you for the same reason." Sky said, nervously.  
Ty blushed at the comment. Ty and Adam lip locked once more. Ty begged Adam for his entrance and finally let him through. Ty then let Adam explore his mouth. Once they stopped for breath, Ty said, "I-I think we should continue the m-map for now."  
"Good idea! Lets go!" Agreed Adam.  
Once they reached a checkpoint, they noticed there was only one bed.  
"Um, Adam, there is only one bed here..." Ty pointed out.  
"So what?"  
"Are you suggesting that we... sleep together?" Questioned Ty.  
"Sure, why not?" Adam said.  
"Well, if you want to then sure." Ty agreed. They made themselves comfy in the one bed. Adam put his arms around Ty.  
"I love you Ty." Adam pecked a kiss at Ty's forehead.  
"I l-love you too, A-Adam." Ty said as he returned the kiss. And with that, they both fell asleep smiling.

* * *

**(A/N)Hope you enjoyed. More chapters where that came from. Daily chapters! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)Hey! I'm back with chapter 2. Sorry I didn't update daily. I kinda got lazy and I was busy so I might put a second chapter up today. Ok. Now enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sky's POV (Point Of View)  
Ty was hanging on to the block. The block he was holding onto yesterday when he almost died. Instead of me getting to him, he slipped off. I watched his body get engulfed in lava while hearing his ear piercing shrieks.  
I woke up with a jolt.  
"Thank Notch it was a dream."  
Then I noticed something. Ty wasn't in the bed next to me.  
"Oh no oh no oh no! What happened to Ty?!" I thought. I got out of the bed to see Ty looking at the sky. I walked next to him and sat down.  
"What are you doing out of bed?" I whispered.  
"I c-couldn't sleep." Replied Ty.  
"Why not?"  
"I-I was thinking about...Dawn. How would she react? A-aren't you g-getting married soon?" Ty said while looking into the sky.  
"Well, the truth is..." I started. "Dawn...Dawn broke up with me."  
"What!? W-why?" Ty said, shocked.  
"We got into a huge fight and she walked out on me. Just like that."  
"Wow, man. I'm sorry. Are you sure you're ok with our relationship? You just broke up with your girlfriend." Ty said.  
"Yes, I'm very sure. I'm with you and you're all that I need." Ty blushed at the statement.  
"W-we should get back t-to bed."  
"Wait, I have one more question for you, Ty." I said. "Why do you always stutter every time we talk about our "relationship"?"  
"I-I don't know but I'll try to stop."  
"Stop if you want, but I think it's cute."  
I replied. Ty blushed again. We both headed to bed, hand in hand.

* * *

**(A/N)Thanks for reading! Please review. I love reading reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N)Back with a another chapter since I missed a day. Warning: There is a lemon in this chapter. If you do not like them, then skip this chapter. You will not miss any part of the story by not reading it.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Deadlox's POV (Point Of View)  
As we walked back to the bed, Adam was thinking about something.  
"Adam, what are y-you thinking about?"  
"I see your stuttering is getting better." Adam said, trying to ignore the question.  
"Adam, tell me w-what your thinking, please." I said.  
"I'm not sure if you'll like the idea..."  
"Idea? What idea?" I questioned nervously.  
"Um...uh...j-just forget about it. It's not important."  
"Come on tell me! Don't leave me hanging." I begged.  
"Well, um...I was thinking we could do more than...you know...just kiss." He replied nervously. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to."  
"If your talking a-about.."  
"Yes."  
"O-ok." I replied hesitantly.  
Adam led me to the bed. Once we got there, Adam said, "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"I'm sure."

3rd Person Point Of View

With permission, Sky laid Ty on the bed and straddled him. Adam removed his sunglasses and shoes. Ty removed his headphones and shoes and placed them next to Adam's sunglasses. Ty stared into Sky's chocolate brown eyes. Adam stared into Ty's crimson eye. Adam pushed Ty's hair to reveal his other eye. Adam took off his shirt. He kissed Ty passionately while Adam took off Ty's shirt. Ty took off his own pants and so did Adam. Now Adam was on top of Ty, both were wearing boxers. They kissed for 5 minutes before Sky said, "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Yes I'm very sure."  
Adam then slid off Ty's boxers which revealed his erection. Sky took it in his mouth and sucked it.  
"Oh Adam. That feels so good." Ty moaned. He came into Adam's mouth.  
"Mmm...you taste good." Adam swallowed all of the sweet liquid. Then Adam flipped Ty over so Ty was on his stomach. Adam removed his own boxers and wetted his fingers. He stuck the wetted fingers into Ty.  
"Holy shit! That hurts!"  
"That's only my fingers. I'm lubricating so it won't hurt so much. I will stop if you want."  
"No no. Continue please."  
Sky then started to put his erection into Ty slowly.  
"Ahhhhhhh! It hurts."  
"Ssshhh...it's ok." Adam slid in all the way and Ty screamed into the pillow.  
"Oh my Notch! It hurts!"  
"I'll stay still until you're ready."  
They stayed in the same position for 5 minutes. Then Ty said, "I'm ready."  
Adam started thrusting slowly. Ty was in a little pain but not as much as before. Adam started to go faster. He then hit Ty's sweet spot.  
"Ooooo Adam that feels so good."  
Adam continued hitting Ty's sweet spot, earning a moan every time.  
Finally, Adam pulled out. Ty flipped over and they cuddled.  
"I love you so much, Ty." Said Adam, kissing his lips passionately.  
"I love you too, Adam." Ty said when they broke apart. They, yet again, feel asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**(A/N)Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I update daily. So yeah. Review please. I love reviews. They make me feel loved. Lol. But please review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N)Back with another chapter. Sorry for any spelling mistakes in any chapters. I'm just tired and a little sick. But I'm still going to update for you guys. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Ty woke up first. He carefully got out of bed, trying not to wake his lover. He got dressed. He sat down where he sat down last night, when Sky had told him he broke up with Dawn. He sat watching the sky until Adam woke up.  
"Hey sleepy head! You finally woke up." Ty teased. "It's like..." He looked at the sun, determining the time."1:00pm. We should get going on this map."  
"Woah woah woah! We need to eat first." Adam said as his stomach growled. He pecked a kiss at Ty's cheek, got dressed, and ran off to find some food.

Sky's POV

I went searching for some food so we can eat. I haven't eaten for a while and then having sex with Ty made me even hungrier.  
All I thought about was Ty and I last night.  
"Should we tell anybody about our relationship?" I thought in my head. I wanted to do what Ty wanted. If he wanted to tell people then I'm ok with that. If he didn't, I would be glad not to.  
I finally found a farm with carrots growing.  
"A carrot farm? Growing just carrots? That's strange." I thought. "Probably the doing of Bodil."  
I picked all the carrots I could, incase we got hungry again, and started heading back to Ty.

Ty's POV

"What's taking Adam so long? I hope he's alright." I paced around, concerned.  
I thought about last night with Adam. It was so...so...so pleasurable. I loved every moment of it. I know Sky would never hurt me to be mean. He hurt me because he loves me.  
I also thought about how Adam asked why I always stutter when we talk about our relationship. I've been trying to stop and I don't know if the progress is showing. I really don't know why I stutter. Maybe cause I'm nervous around him. I've never been in a relationship with a boy before. I really don't know what to do.  
After talking to myself for 5 minutes, I saw Adam coming back to base with a handful of carrots.  
"I'm back!" He called. "And I brought carrots with me."  
"Mmmm. Carrots! I love carrots." I said, licking my lips. He handed me four carrots and I ate them quickly. I was so hungry from last night.  
Once Adam finished his food, we continued the parkour map.

5 Hour Time Skip

"We're finally done with this map!" I yelled.  
"Another great map by BODIL40!"  
"We should head to the portal that brought us here and get back to the Sky Army Base." I said. "The recruits will start to think you ditched them."  
"Ditched them? Wouldn't "left them" make more sense?" Adam joked.  
"Yes. Sure. Ok. Whatever."  
"Haha! You're so funny Ty." Adam brought Ty into a kiss. They held hands all the way back to the portal.

* * *

**(A/N)Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love reviews so please review. Also, if you want to tell me something private, you can always PM me! Bai!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N)Another chapter! YAY! Sorry about this chapter. It's very short. That's why I'm posting another one after this. Yayz! Enjoy the very short chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5

3rd Person POV

"So Ty..." Adam started. "Do...do you...um want to tell people about our relationship?"

Ty didn't know what to say. If he said no then it might hurt Adams feeling because he might think he didn't want to be with Adam in front of people. If he said yes then people will make fun of them for being gay. Especially Sky because he's the leader of Sky Army. Everyone will look at them differently.

"What should I say?" Ty thought in his head.

"Um…er...I-I don't know. What do you think is best Adam?" Ty said.

"What ever you want, I'll be happy with either choice." He replied.

"He's making it harder to choose. Ugh!" Ty thought. "Think we should tell people. I don't care if people judge us. We are very happy together." Ty said out loud.

"I like your decision Ty. But I'm very nervous to tell people." Adam said.

"It's ok. I'm nervous too. But I think it's for the best we don't keep it a secret."

"O-ok." Agreed Adam. They entered the portal into the Sky Army Base, holding each others hand.

* * *

**(A/N) Hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Yay! Another chapter up and done. I love this story so far and I hope you guys do too! Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Sky and Deadlox walked through the halls of the Sky Army Base. They broke apart to go sleep in their rooms.

"So we are telling them tomorrow, right?" Asked Sky.

"Yes. Don't worry Sky. Everything will be alright." Ty assured him.

They hugged and went to their own rooms.

Sky couldn't sleep. He was to nervous about the upcoming day. He got out of bed and paced around.

"What are they going to think of us? I'm the leader of the Sky Army! People might see me differently now. Arg!"

He walked out of his room. He quietly snuck past everyone's rooms. He climbed a ladder to the roof. When he poked his head out, he was surprised to see Deadlox sitting up there as well.

"Hey Ty. What are you doing up here."

"I'm nervous. I can't sleep." Sky sat down next to Deadlox.

"I can't sleep either."

"What if they look at us differently?" Ty was shaking. It was a very cold night. Adam wrapped his arms around Ty to warm him up. Ty gradually accepted. Ty leaned against Adam.

"I'm nervous about the same thing. We won't know until we tell them."

The moons rays cast down on them.

"We should go inside now. It's really cold." Ty said.

"You're right. Lets head in."

They quietly walked down the hall way to their rooms.

"Um... Ty? Can I sleep with you tonight?" Sky asked.

"Of course you can." Ty replied. They walked into Ty's room. They got under the covers and Adam put his arms around Ty.

"Good night Ty."

"Good night Adam."

Sky kissed his partners head and they both fell asleep.

* * *

**(A/N) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I upload daily so check everyday! Please review. I love reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N)I'm back and better than ever with another chapter. I'm thinking about posting two chapters a day instead of one. I've found a more efficient way to do so, so I may try it out. Now enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Adam awoke, his arms still wrapped around Ty. He laid there until Ty woke up.

"Hey Adam." Ty said, sleepily.

"Hey sleepy head!" Adam teased. Sky tried to get up but Ty held on to Adam.

"Just lay with me. I don't want to get up yet. I know what awaits us later." Sky stayed in bed.

"Yeah. I know too."

Adam and Ty cuddled in the bed.

"Adam…"

"I know. I know. Your nervous. So am I but we got to get this done."

"I really don't want them to think differently of us." Ty said.

"I can't assure you that they won't. Just please don't be nervous." Adam comforted Ty. Ty brought his body closer to Sky. Adam hugged Ty even tighter. He planted a long, passionate kiss on Ty's lips. Ty put his left hand on the butter loving boy's cheek. They ended the kiss to catch their breath. Sky took his sunglasses off to reveal his chocolate, brown eyes. Adam stared into Deadlox's crimson eye. Adam pushed Ty's hair off his other eye. They stared into each others eyes. Their hands intertwined under the red blanket. Just as they were about to kiss again, ASFJerome bursted into Ty's room.

"TY! TY! SKY IS NOT IN HIS R-" he stood there, stunned at what he saw.

"You..er...wha...eh..er...um..."

"JEROME!" Sky yelled. He jumped out of the bed. Ty stared at Jerome, unable to move or say anything. His mouth was gaping open.

"Erm...um...it's-it's not what it..."

"You-you guys are...are..."

"Jerome don't speak of this. Ever." Jerome stood in place for 5 seconds then ran off as fast as he could.

"Look at how Jerome handled it! It didn't go too well! What if they all react like that?" Ty screamed. "I don't want to do dis."

"I don't either now. Truth is I really didn't want to tell people. I was really frightened. I don't think I could of done it." Sky confessed.

"Me neither Adam." Ty started crying.

"Oh Ty. Please don't cry." Sky cradled Ty. He wiped Ty's tears away.

"Ty it's ok. We don't have to tell people. It's ok Ty." He whispered soft, kind words into his ear.

"I don't want to tell people. Ever." Ty said through tears.

"We need to be more cautious if we don't want to get caught again." Adam whispered.

"O-ok." Ty wiped away the rest of his tears and got up. He hugged Sky and walked out of his room.

"I love you Ty." Adam said as Ty left the room. "I love you.

* * *

**(A/N) Hope you enjoyed this awesome chapter. Jk. It's not awesome. Anyway... Please review. I love reading reviews. Thanks! Bai!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) Yay! A new chapter. This one contains another lemon. This chapter is sort of important. So I'll put something bold at where you can start reading so you don't have to read the lemon if you don't want to. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Sky caught up to Ty at the mess hall. He was sitting with Setosorcerer. Jerome was sitting in a corner, picking at his food.

"Hey Ty!" Sky called.

"Hey Sky!" He motioned for him to come sit with him. "Hey, um...Seto? Can you please move for now? I need to talk to Sky about some top secret information."

"Ok!" Seto gathered his food and walked over to where where TrueMU and BajanCanadian were sitting.

"So what did you want to talk about Deadlox?" A curious Sky whispered.

"Follow me." Ty said. He lead his lover out of the cafeteria. They exited the Base. They walked to a nearby pond.

"Um...Ty? Why are we at a pond?"

"You'll see." Ty brought Adam into a kiss. It quickly turned heated. Ty broke the kiss and took Adam's sunglasses and amulet off. Adam kicked his shoes off. Ty then proceeded to take his own headphones off. He also kicked his sneakers off. He pushed Sky up against a nearby tree. Adam took off his own shirt and threw it on the ground. Ty kissed his submissive passionately. He pulled off own shirt. He stripped Adam of his clothes, only leaving him in his butter boxers. Ty unbuckled his belt of grey jeans and slid them down. Ty walked over to the pond.

"Swim with me Sky." He pulled his lover into the water with him. Ty's boxers slipped off and floated to the surface of the water. Adam slipped his soaked boxers off and threw them onto the small beach.

"Hey butter boy! Come catch me!" Ty said in his sucdusive voice. Adam started swimming towards his partner. Adam tackled his lover and they kissed. Adam dragged Ty up onto the shore. He laid him down. He grabbed Ty's wrists and held them over his head. He nipped at Ty's neck. He kissed down Ty's body. He felt Ty's erection rub against his belly. He released his grip on Ty's wrists. He flipped Ty over. Adam slowly slid into Ty. Ty screamed in pain into the ground. Adam grabbed Ty's head and said, "Scream for me." Adam slid in more and Ty screamed even more. Adam began thrusting until the cries of pain turned into moans of pleasure. Adam came right into Ty. He pulled out. Ty flipped over and got up. He pulled Sky up and ran into the pond. They splashed each other and swam around.

**(You can read now)**

Meanwhile, everyone in the Sky Army Base was watching the couple. They had heard the cries of Deadlox and rushed outside to see Adam making love to him. They watched them until they got dressed and were heading back to the Base. Everyone was shocked at what they saw. They piled inside and didn't speak if it at all.

**(A/N)Cliffhanger! Sort of. Reviews are all I ask. I love reading them. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) Hey guys! Back with some more Skylox! I noticed that a lot of you guys love this story. I never thought I would get such positive feedback! Thanks for all your support! I'm so happy today that I will post 2 or 3 chapters today! I'm going to shut up now so you can read the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Deadlox's POV

I noticed everyone was acting weird. They were very quiet. When I talked I one of the talkative recruits, he simply nodded and ran away instead of gabbing away.

"Weird." I thought as I made my way towards Sky's office.

"Hey Sky!" I said as I opened his door to his office.

"Uh...Ty? We have a problem." Sky said, concerned.

"What is it?" I said panicky.

"Well, TrueMU told me that...um...the whole Sky Army...saw us. Yesterday."

"Oh Notch. That's why everyone was acting strange. What are we going to to about it?"

"I'm going to call a meeting and we are going to tell them. Even though they know, I think they should also hear it from us."

"So much for being more cautious." I joked. "When is this meeting going to be held?"

"Tonight. I'll announce it right now." He leaned over to his intercom and said, "Tonight, I am holding a meeting at 7:00pm in the auditorium. I expect everyone to be there." He finished.

"It's 4:00 though!" I exclaimed. "I'm not ready."

"Ty. They already know about us. They just need to hear it from us. It won't be that hard. I promise."

**(A/N) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I love reading reviews! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N) Another chapter! YAYZ! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10

3rd Person POV

Sky waited for Ty in the back of the stage. Everyone was whispering about what was going to happen. Ty opened the door that's behind the stage.

"Ty? Where have you been? You're late!" Sky said, flailing his arms.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so nervous."

"Well we have to go out now. Please Ty. Don't be nervous. You'll make me nervous."

"Ok."

They walked out on stage. As soon as people saw them, they stopped talking immediately. Sky walked up to the microphone. He tapped it to make sure it was on. Ty stayed in the back of Sky, nervously rocking back and forth.

"Hello Sky Army! I wanted to call you here today because..." He looked back at Ty and motioned for him to come forward. He nervously walked to the front of the stage. You could see little beads of sweat on his pale skin. The crowd of recruits waited impatiently to hear the news. Sky put his arm around Ty. He spoke into the microphone once more.

"Deadlox and I..." He looked at Ty's crimson eye. Ty stared back with worry in his eye.

"Love each other." Sky finished. People weren't as surprised because they already knew.

"Deadlox admitted he loved me while we were on vacation together. Truthfully, I've loved him for a long time. Ever since I laid eyes on him." Ty hugged Adam. Sky hugged back, tightly. Ty pulled away and took the microphone.

"We know that everyone already knew about us. You found out in a...disturbing way. But Sky thought it was best for you to hear it from us instead of keeping it a secret."

Sky took the microphone when Ty finished.

"I hope you don't think differently of us. Everyone is dismissed." The recruits piled out of the room.

"See? That wasn't that bad." Sky said, hugging Ty.

"Yeah I guess." Ty said faintly.

They walked together to their rooms, hand in hand, smiling.

**(A/N) This chapter wasn't really that good. Sorry. I got writers block here and it was really bad. BAI!**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N) I am so sorry guys! This chapter is long over due. I am not done with this story. I'm so sorry that I couldn't update. I was so busy with school and stuffz do yeah. So sorr. Here is a chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 11

Sky's POV

My room is filled with the smells of weird concoctions and nether wart. My brewing stand is letting off little particles of smoke while I brew my new potion. I watch it as it turns from blue to white to red to a very light pink. I took my new concoction and studied it. It gave off a flowery type smell. I decided that I need to test is first.

"Come here little piggies!" I called to some male pigs. They came when I pulled out some carrots. I gave them both my potion. Then I mated them. Now I had to wait 9 months.

~9 Month Time Skip~

One of the pigs I mated had a baby.

"Yes! It worked!" I thought in my head. I headed back inside with a grin on my face. I went to Ty's room. He was on his computer, making something. When he heard the door open, he looked up.

"Oh hey!" He said.

"Hey um..." I started. "So I made this thing..."

"A thing?"

"Yes a thing."

"What kind of thing?"

"A new potion that I made." I said, nervously.

"What kind of potion?"

"A-a love potion."

"A love potion? What are the affects?" He asked, very curious.

"It-it makes one of us...pregnant."

"What? How is that even possible? Which on of us is going to get pregnant?" Ty asked.

"It's a 50-50 chance. We won't know who will."

"Well..."

"Do you want to do this?" I asked.

"Yes. I do."

"Ok. All you have to do is drink half of this potion and I'll drink the other half." I drank half of the drink. "Now you." I handed the bottle to Deadlox. He hesitated but drank it.

"Now what?"

"We need to...you know..."

"Yes I understand."

Sky closed the door.

* * *

**(A/N) Dun dun dun! A sorta cliffhanger? What will happen next? This time I won't leave you guys hanging. Please review. Revives are so awesome to read. I'd also like to thank the people who did review. Thank you soooooo much for your support. I feel so special. Lol. K bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N) Hey guys! I'm here with some more Skylox. I'm sad to say that this story is almost done. :( You guys seem to love this story. Thanks for all the support. I really mean it. Now before I get really gushy about this, lets enjoy this story. **

* * *

Chapter 12

3rd Person POV

About a month later, Sky started to notice Ty getting a little moody. Ty was also getting a little bigger.

"Sky! Come here!" He shouted.

"Coming!" He yelled. He has been Ty's servant like person for a month.

"What do you need, sweetie?" Sky said, sweetly.

"I want a glass of water! Pronto!"

"Ok!" He ran off to the kitchen to fetch his partner a glass of cold water. While he held the glass under the water, he thought about how Ty was moody and getting fatter.

"Ty must be pregnant!" He thought to himself.

~3 Months Time Skip~

Ty had gotten bigger and moodier. He also developed a craving for watermelon.

"Hey Ty?" Sky questioned.

"Yeah?"

"I think...your the one who's pregnant."

"Oh really? You think I haven't noticed?" Sky was taken back by the remark.

"Sorry. I've just been so tired and moody lately."

"I understand. It's because your pregnant."

"Yeah..." Ty said.

"So um...I was thinking that..."

"Thinking what?"

"That we should...move away. I think this environment is too harsh to grow up a baby in. Is that ok with you?"

"Who's going to run Sky Army?!" Deadlox said, frantically.

"I've chose MinecraftUniverse. He's a great leader and one of my best friends."

"Well...if you think its best...then yes."

"Great! I'll start building our house right away." Sky ran off.

~4 Month Time Skip~

Sky finished the house and he and Deadlox moved in a couple months ago. Deadlox had gotten bigger and bigger over the past months.

"Ty. You must be due soon."

"Yeah. I know. To be honest, I'm very nervous about this. Are we ready to raise a baby? This is such a big step."

"Of course we are. This will be a once in a life time experience." Sky kissed his lover on his forehead. "Lets get some sleep." Sky dragged Ty into there bedroom.

"See you in the morning." Sky whispered.

Sky awoke to Ty moaning in pain.

"S-Sky! Get me to a doctor or something. NOW!"

Sky helped Ty to his Army. He picked up Ty and carried him to the doctor.

"Doctor! This man is going to have a baby!" Sky yelled. The doctor gave him a funny stare.

"I'll explain later but please help him!"

"Ok." He led them to a hospital room. Sky watched as Ty moaned and groaned in discomfort. Sky held Ty's hand. Ty was sweating.

"It's ok." Sky whispered. The nurse asked for Sky to leave the room.

"No! I am not leaving him here like this!"

"But sir-"

"No buts! I'm staying in here whether you like it or not."

The nurse seemed angry but let him stay.

Thirty minutes later, Ty gave birth to a beautiful little girl. The nurse wrapped her in a little pink blanket. She carefully handed her to Sky. Sky cradled her. Ty sat back in the bed, sweating and panting.

"C-can I see h-her?" Ty said. Sky handed his daughter to Ty.

"She's so cute."

"I know. She has your eyes."

"She has your skin tone and a mixture of our hair color."

"What are we going to name her?" Asked Sky.

"How about Skylar?"

"That's a perfect name. Her middle name can be Lox."

"Aww. That's cute." Ty said, looking at the baby. "Now our life is complete."

"No, not really."

"What do you mean, Sky?"

Sky got down on one knee. He pulled a box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal an emerald ring that glowed.

"Ty. We've been together for so long. I've enjoyed every minute with you. So... Will you marry me?"

"Oh Adam! Of course!" Sky got off his knee and slipped the ring into Ty's finger.

"It matches my head phones!" Tears dripped down Ty's cheeks.

Sky kissed Ty's cheek.

"I love you so much Ty."

"Me too Adam. Me too."

**(A/N) This is probably my favorite chapter. I think this is an adorable chapter. Thanks for reading! Make sure you review. I love reviews. Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N) Bonjour! Another chapter here. Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 13

Sky and Ty was sitting under an oak tree, watching Skylar play in the grass.

"She's so cute." Ty said to Sky.

"It's because she looks like you." Sky replied, smiling. Sky kissed Ty on his cheek.

"I can't believe she's already a year old." Ty said. "It feels like just yesterday she was born."

"Yeah. It's unbelievable."

They watched Skylar for a while.

"I think we should head home now. It's getting dark." Ty said as he grabbed the child. Sky got up to see HuskyMudKipz approaching them.

"Oh hey Husky!" Sky called out. Ty saw him too.

"Hey Husky! How have you been?" The MudKip didn't say anything. He just walked toward them.

"Um, Husky? You ok? You seem a little...mad." Sky said backing up next to Ty.

"Ty." Was all he said. He pulled out a sword.

"Um...Husky? C-can you put that a-away? Y-you're scaring me." Ty said, trembling.

"Ty. Y-you."

"M-me what?"

"I-I love you, Ty. I've always had. Before you even met Sky. But...but you went for him. And...and..." Husky was crying hard now.

"If-if I can't have you...no one can."

"Pl-please Husky. Don't do dis."

Husky lunged forward, sword in hand, at Ty.

Ty's POV

It happened in slow motion. I saw Husky lunge at me with a diamond sword in his hands. Sky saw what was about to happen. So he...jumped in front of me. Right when Husky was about to stab me. I saw the sword piece his body. He fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his wound. Husky stood there.

"Y-you! You stabbed him!" I yelled. Skylar squirmed in my arms. Husky was still crying. He ran away, tears flowing from his eyes. Rage filled me. I looked down at Sky, a pool of blood surrounding his body.

"S-Sky!"

"I-I don't think I'm going to make it."

"No Sky! Don't say that. You'll live! What about Skylar? You can't leave me. I love you." Tears streamed down my pale face.

"It's ok Ty. Please don't cry. You'll be fine." Sky said, weakly.

"No! I don't want you to go! I need you! Please!"

"I'm sorry Ty b-but I can't decide my own fate." Sky was getting weaker by the minute.

"Oh Sky!" I hugged him tightly. He winced in pain but allowed me to still hug him. I pulled away.

"T-Ty. J-just remember t-that I'll a-always love you." He took his last breath. "No! No please Notch! Please!" I cried and hugged him and hugged him. I didn't stop until Jason pulled me off. Skylar sat next to her father, not knowing what just happened. ASFJerome took Skylar while Jason was trying to pry me off of Sky.

"Ty. You need to let go. He's gone now." Jason said. You could tell he was crying under his helmet. "We'll have a proper burial for him."

I finally let go of Sky. Jason practically dragged me to my house. Jerome was waiting there with Skylar.

"Maybe you should get some sleep Ty. I think it will be best." Jason and Jerome left, sadness filled in their eyes.

"Come on Skylar. Let's get to bed." I picked up Skylar and I put her next to me in my bed. I covered her in the blanket. She fell asleep instantly.

I didn't know what to feel. Rage? Sadness? Scared? Husky was my best friend and...and he wanted to kill me! So...so he killed Sky instead.

"Just remember Sky." I whispered into the dark night. "I will never forget you. I love you."

* * *

**(A/N) Thanks for reading. Please don't rage at me for killing Sky. This is not the last chapter. There's one more chapter. Please review. I love reading reviews. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N) I'm so sad to say, that this is the last chapter. I decided to end it here since there was really no reason to keep it going on and I had no more ideas. Sorry. I hope you enjoy the final chapter of Skylox. **

* * *

Chapter 14

Ty's POV  
It's been ten years since Sky died. I was planning on telling Skylar soon. She kept asking questions like, "Other kids in my school have a dad so where's mine?" And, "How was I born without a dad?" And I always replied, "He's coming back soon. Don't worry!" I hated lying to her but it was for her own good. I could tell she saw the sorrow in my eyes. She always looked at me with the same expression when I told her that. A mixture of sadness and grief.  
Skylar's birthday was coming up soon. She was turning 11 in a week. She asked me more frequently were her daddy was. I always responded with the same answer. But instead of giving me that same expression one time, she said something that shocked me. "I know he's not coming back. He's never coming back. Why do you keep telling me he's coming back? You've been telling me a lie for years! Why won't you tell me?" She was crying now.  
"Oh Skylar! Please don't cry!" I hugged her tightly.  
"Why won't you tell me?"  
"Because...I-I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Well..."  
"Tell me!"  
I wasn't so sure how she would handle it.  
"I don't know how you will react to it. I don't like seeing you hurt."  
"I am hurt now! Please tell me!"  
"O-ok. F-fine. You need to be prepared for this."  
"O-ok." Skylar said.  
"Y-You're father…h-he died." I saw the horrified look on her face. "Yes, I know it's hard for you to hear this."  
"How did he...die?"  
"I don't think I'm going to tell you that yet. Maybe when you're older."  
"B-but why?"  
"It's to...gruesome."  
"Oh..."  
"Why don't you go play with your toys now?"  
"Ok." I let her down and she ran off to go play with her favorite doll.

It's was her birthday today. She ran around the house screaming, "It's my birthday!" She is having a birthday party with all her friends from school.  
The door bell rang.  
"Hello!" I greeted. The parent and child walked into our house.  
"Hi Ashley!" Skylar said to the little girl.  
Soon after, more parents and children gathered into our house.  
"Lets all sing Happy Birthday to Skylar, shall we?"  
"Happy Birthday to you!"  
We sang and Skylar made a wish and blew our the 11 candles on the cake.

The party ended and Skylar's friends left. Skylar was exhausted. She slumped to her bedroom. I kissed Skylar goodnight and went to bed myself. I fell asleep instantly.

I heard the door close downstairs.  
"W-Who's there?" I called down, frightened. I heard footsteps. They were coming up the stairs.  
"Who's t-there?" I called louder.  
They were coming down the hall now. I was trembling. I broke down the eall that separated me from Skylar and grabbed her. I heard the thing look in the bedroom. The thing was in the doorway now.  
"Ty!" It called. I knew that voice anywhere.  
"Sky!"  
He turned on the lights that revealed his face.  
"Daddy?" Skylar asked, curiously.  
"Yes! It is daddy!" I ran into Sky's arms. Skylar ran over too. She gave her dad a giant hug.  
"Oh Skylar. I've missed you." He said, crying.  
"I've missed you too, Ty." He gave me a kiss on the lips. I haven't felt those lips in a while.  
"H-How?" Was all I could manage.  
"Notch sent me back down. To live again. He gave me a second chance."  
"But why?"  
"He saw how happy I was. He said we were a couple like no other."  
"But why so long now? Ten years. You've missed so much."  
"Actually, I've been watching you the whole time from heaven. Also, Skylar wished that I would come back. For her birthday."  
I looked down at her and smiled.  
She smiled back up to me.  
"I'm just so happy to have you back, Sky."  
"Me too, Ty. Me too."

The End

**(A/N) I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of my story. Suggest ideas for more stories if you would like. I love posting on this site and I get so much positive feedback. Thank you for supporting this story all the way through. I really appreciate it. I thank you so much. **


End file.
